Anger Issues
by Short-Circuited
Summary: She really couldn't stand the twins, especially during potions. . . GeorgeXOC This is a one shot request for NorthiePie.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this; I know I did. Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**S.C.**

* * *

The wind whipped through the outside corridors of Hogwarts, causing any loose parchments or quills to fly from their owner's possession. Ideally, the cool wind did the same to many of the girl's hair as they walked through the passage towards their next class, each pulling their scarves tightly around their necks. Many of the boys that stood talking to one another had forgotten their scarves for they normally woke up late in the morning and were normally in a hurry.

Winter had come and Christmas break was fast approaching, much to the delight of most students, especially that of Destiny Carrik. Although, she truly enjoyed her many days at school, learning new things and keeping up with her endeavors to become a charms professor, Destiny liked some rest every once in a while. She liked to kick back in her room in her muggle home and read a good book while not having to worry about what trouble she would unintentionally get into next.

Of course, she would have to deal with her siblings and her constantly quarrelling parents, but they were minor setbacks on her road to relaxation and rejuvenation. Once, she finished out the next two weeks, she would be on her way home, to a nice and comfy bed; she could hear it calling her name. If only she could survive the –

"Dez!"

Ugh – the _Weasley Twins _. . .

Destiny merely ducked her head down, watching her penny loafer clad feet, as she made her way down the hall as fast as she could without seeming too conspicuous. Behind her, she heard a small commotion from the two boys following her as they fought the opposing crowd.

"Dezzie", the brothers called once more.

"Just keep walking", she ground out between clenched teeth.

With her destination still in mind, Destiny did exactly as she had ordered herself to do. If she stayed on track then she wouldn't get into any trouble along the way and she wouldn't have to chew someone out.

Just keep walking. Just keep walking.

"Hey Dez!"

"Come on!"

"Slow down!"

George and Fred spoke one right after the other. How they always did that, she never knew, but they had mastered it to a science that just ticked her off to no end. There were many a things that the twins could do to tick her off, and finishing each other's sentences were one of them.

Just keep walking. Just. Keep. Walking. Just. Ke-

"Finally."

"We've got you".

They each spoke humorously, both laying a hand on either of her shoulders. Their pull caused her walking to slow, but she kept going nonetheless; simply ignoring them as she went. Finally, after a few moments of them following her to her destination she spun on her heels and aimed a glare at either of them, her chocolate eyes hard and a little cold. She held her books in one hand and another hand held her hip as it was cocked to the side. Destiny pursed her lips and narrowed her gaze,

"Is there a particular reason that you are following me", she quipped coldly.

The two looked at one another before spinning her back around and pushing her in the direction she was originally heading, talking to her along the way.

"Aw, Dezzie. We're hurt", George began.

"I can't believe that you have forgotten", Fred finished.

Becoming impatient she hissed, "Forgotten _what_?"

George leaned down next to her ear and grinned,

"That we have potions together."

"Oh, bloody hell, not today . . .", she groaned and tossed her head back exasperatedly.

Fred pouted slightly, with mock hurt as he gave the girl a tight one armed hug,

"Why, Dez. You make us think that we're not wanted.

She rolled her eyes in irritation, "Well, gee; what gave you that idea?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Destiny sitting in the middle of the room next to her partner Neville Longbottom. She scribbled notes onto her parchment ruthlessly, not missing a single comma or period where professor Snape placed one. She kept up faster than any of her fellow classmates but still only soaked in half of the lessons. Destiny made up for this by taking precise notes, as always.

She needed to ace the up and coming semester exam next week, and the only way to do it is to study religiously for the next few days. Nothing was going to stop her from getting O's on all her exams this time. Even in Herbology. She promised herself that she would not kill the plant this time and she would get a perfect score.

The red haired girl paused a bit to flex her wrist, working the stiffness out of it, as she had been writing nonstop for almost a half an hour now. But almost as soon as she stopped, she picked up her quill again to finish writing swiftly. Sure her notes were chicken scratch that only she could decipher, but this kept people like the twins from always asking to borrow her work and copying it.

Speaking of the twins; she hadn't heard a single peep from them since they sat down in class. This is a bad thing; they were obviously up to no good – well more than usual. Over the past six years of school with these two she has learned that when the twins actually get quiet or calm down that something was up.

But after another fifteen minutes passed, with nothing from the two, she began to stop writing and placing her quill down on the desk before her. With a cocked eye brow she looked to her left to see the two right across the aisle from her as usual. George sat closet to her while Fred took place on the other side of him. The latter was fast asleep with his head on the desk and his brother was the same. The two barely made a sound as they slumbered peacefully, happily ignoring Professor Snape's lecture.

A smirk soon made its way to Destiny's pale lips and she couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape her. This would be good. . .

Picking up her quill again, she took to writing for a moment more, not wanting to lose track of her notes. When a good minute passed she brought her elbow up and harshly bumped it into her potions book that sat atop her table.

The book fell and hit the floor hard and loud too, creating a _bang!_ that caused the twins to jolt up, for fear that Snape had caught them snoozing. They looked around to see what was going on and soon caught Destiny smirking, but still writing nonetheless. In the midst of all this Professor Snape had whipped around to see what had happened that disturbed his class. Coal eyes scanned the room but he saw nothing out of the ordinary, other than the twins, whom had picked up their quills in a flash, writing quickly. He pursed his lips and took back around to finish writing the potion formula.

As soon as Snape had turned back around Destiny smirked and bent over a bit (without looking) as to grab her fallen book from the floor, but her fingers felt nothing. This caused her head to whip around and see that the book was missing from the spot where it fell.

"_Oh, come on! It was just right there", _she shouted in her head.

At that moment, Destiny couldn't care if she looked like a fool searching under her desk and feet and chair and under her butt, she needed to find that book; and pronto! It was nowhere to be seen and she was becoming very irritated.

From next to her she heard a chuckle. Two actually. She looked up and across from her to see George and Fred grinning like idiots. The former lifted up a hand to reveal her book that had so rudely awoken them from their slumber. Destiny narrowed her chocolate eyes at the one twin and held out her hand in a silent "give me" motion. The twin smirked and shook his head. She didn't like to be refused.

The girl growled dangerously and clenched her teeth together. Her jaw was tense and so were her lips as they were pulled tight across her teeth in a feral way.

"Give me the book", she ground out softly, quietly.

The twin refused again, only causing her anger to escalate to a newer level. Destiny's hands curled into fists and she looked George in the eyes; her face had a tinge of red to it from her frustration.

"Give. Me. The. Book."

After another refusal all hell broke loose, followed by Destiny standing up and her chair falling back to clatter against the floor. Her voice had raised many octaves,

"Give me the bloody book!"

"Ms. Carrik", Snape's voice rang out across the room.

The only other noise was Destiny's deep huffs from her anger.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and you have detention with me tonight", Snape narrowed his coal eyes at the still standing young girl. "And I would advise you calm yourself, less you get more points taken away."

The girl could only narrow her eyes at the twin whom held her book hostage. After taking a deep breath she turned to gather her things from the desk, shoving her possessions into her bag. When she was finished she spun on her heel and walked down the aisle towards the back of the class room, but not before yanking her book from George's hands. As she approached the door Snape's cold voice called,

"And where do you think you're going, Ms. Carrik?"

"To calm myself!"

And the classroom door slammed shut, rattling a few potion bottles as it did.

* * *

For the rest of her day Destiny Carrik sat below a tree on the edge of the Black Lake, reading a book of charms. Sure it was cold with the wind rolling off the dark water but it was peaceful and just the thing she needed to calm down. Even after an hour of sitting there beneath the tree she still couldn't free herself of the frustration she felt.

"Dammit", she cursed and threw her book to the ground next to her.

"Why does that boy have to always piss me off at the wrong moments?"

_"You still like him though"_, her conscious called back.

"Shut up! What do you know?"

_"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."_

She sat there glaring at an ant the passed by her shoe and clenched her fists together in anger. Destiny tried picking up her book again, for maybe a little more reading would distract her from the twin, but to no avail. Her hand soon wrapped itself around a rock that sat next to her and chunked it into the distance where it made a splash in the lake.

"Well, what did the lake ever do to you", a familiar voice called from a few feet away.

Her head whipped around to see a single twin, George, traipsing towards her with his hands in his pockets. He wore a smirk on his face.

"_That same mischievous smirk", _she thought, an angry blush coming to her cheeks.

"What do you want Weasley", the words were ground out from between her teeth.

When George plopped down beside her, causing her to shift over to get away from him, but she was stopped and pulled swiftly to his side by an arm thrown across her shoulders. She glared up at the boy and clutched her book to her chest.

"Can I not visit my friend", he asked teasingly.

"No", Destiny said simply.

George mocked hurt on his face and took to twirling a piece of her messy auburn hair around a finger.

"So cold, Dezzie. Why?"

"Maybe because you've pissed me off, Georgie", she said with a hiss and then ducked her head back down into the confines of her book.

Above her, George grinned while studying her blushing features. He knew the blush was a bit from anger but from also something else that he couldn't help but tease her about. He took a hand and brushed the fringe of hair away that was covering one of her eyes and then trailed his fingers down her pale chin.

"I only do it because you're so cute when you're mad", he said this while running a thumb across her lips.

Destiny's eyes widened a bit, but she said nothing. The only sound was her book falling from her hands to her lap. He was so close to her; she could feel his breath upon her lips and she was sure she was feeling a bit light headed. Dez could not believe that George was flirting with her like this and he was about to kiss her!

He finally pulled her forward to place his lips on hers softly. The motion caused her gasp, giving him entrance to snog her senseless; and he did! She could feel his hands on her waist, tightening to pull her even closer to him. In return her own lithe hand trailed into his hair to tug and pull at certain points when George did something she liked, this in turn elicited soft moans of approval from him. She nipped and tugged with her teeth at his lips, causing George to become a little disoriented. He never thought that Dezzie was such a great kisser.

Just as it was getting good for Destiny, he pulled away with an evil smirk upon his lips. Destiny blinked once or twice as she tried to figure out what had happened. His warmth was gone and the feeling of being dizzy still lingered as it made her confused as to why he would pull away. Did she do something wrong?

Her eyes then came back into focus and she noticed the grin on her friend's face she looked down to see that her book had disappeared once again and had magically ended up in George's hands.

With a blush still ever present on her pale cheeks she growled softly and tightened her hands into fists around the sleeves of her cloak. George on the other hand laughed hysterically, leapt up to his feet, and took off down the shore of the lake with her book still in hand. Dez followed along shaking a fist as she went; she was nipping at his heels.

"Damn you, George!"


End file.
